The power of a Dark Alpha
by morbidking06
Summary: In this fic, Derek has killed Deucalion & taken his power as the dark-wolf but what will happen after he's attained the power of a demon wolf. Au story Derek becomes Alpha & Erica is alive & his mate.


**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter 1**

The battle was long & arduous. Derek a former Alpha turned beta fought the demon wolf Deucalion & nearly died until the eclipse stole their power giving the derach the advantage but when she was about to strike, Derek clawed her head literally off. Deucalion shocked from this act did not notice Derek stabbing his claws into him next ending his life to.

Scott who witnest it all just stood there stunned, stunned at the fact that his mentor brutally slaughtered two very dangerous individuals. He went up to Derek after recovering from his stupor & finally asked " why?" Derek "because they were gonna murder everyone who we care about."

A few weeks later.

The power he received was enormous . Deucalion had murdered more wolves than the others thought of, besides the members of his pack & Ennis. Derek despite already being an Alpha, never saw coming the extraordinary amount of power he would receive from killing the demon wolf. He never thought that power like this could exist & he felt like he was going to die when he first transformed after killing the older Alpha. Scott, Erica & Isaac tried to restrain him, even with Scott's newly acquired Alpha strength he was impossible to hold down.

They were all exhausted, they didn't know what to do. Derek became so violent & powerful the mountain ash coated prison cell could barley hold him, when he smelled the blood of Erica after her run in with other wolves he almost destroyed his cell.

Though reluctant the group called in Peter so he could give them a better understanding of the nature of Derek's new powers & how to help him regain his humanity.

"I suppose your all wondering how he's going to cope with the Dark Wolf that now inhabits his being" said the sociopath.

"Yes because the only time I saw power like this was when Deucalion fought Jennifer & even then Deucalion showed more self control!"

Scot retorted.

"Ah I see, so tell me Scott what sort of abilities did Deucalion exhibit while in the transformed state." Asked Peter in his usual cold blooded & condescending tone.

Scott, complying with the Sociopath confessed everything the dark one was capable of doing. He even scoffed at the comment that Deucalion was able to do things he wasn't capable of doing.

The feats Scott described were astonishing; the dark alpha was able to kill another alpha despite being in a building coated in mountain ash, had enough power to overwhelm the derak even though she murdered the other alphas of his pack as well as beat her like she was a third rate magician. But what really scared Peter was what Scott told him next. His eyes always seemed to stay red.

True it was a small detail but it truly was significant.

Derek was in pain, he felt like he was gonna go ballistic & destroy his own pack. When Erica stepped in though was he able to calm & what she saw was enough to frighten her to tears; when Derek transformed he was even more demonically beastial then Deucalion. And more dangerous.

While all of this was occurring Peter was telling them the tale of San Juan, a very powerful Alpha who existed during the time of the Mexican revolution. He was known for doing many things; like killing a Kanama with his own claws by Tearing the wing's off one when it achieved its own Alpha status or defeating multiple wendigos by himself. All this was accomplished by the simple fact that he was an experienced & exceptionally dangerous beta who became an alpha though many believed he was a true alpha.

Peter had told them the legend of how one day after attaining so much power that one day when he was in the partially transformed state, he unleashed power & strength no wolf or even many alphas were capable of.

"They say when he barley showed his fangs and the color of his eyes he was radiating strength, he was still a beta when he faced a berserker yet was able to match it's power with his own." Peter said.

"He was defending his territory when hunters came, bringing with them those savages willing to slaughter the innocents residing there." He said finishing off his scotch.

"The hunters there had heard of an Alpha claiming a huge part of land making it a sanctuary to the lost & innocent, if u can call omegas without packs innocent." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Well in 1895 these hunters heard from neighboring towns that some of their children were going missing, that they were hearing howls coming from his territory claiming that his beasts were taking their niño's that they were taking them in the night never to be seen again!" He practically roared the last statement.

Once he was in a calmer mood he continued. "Isn't it funny, we were the scapegoat's but what they didn't tell the hunters was that the children were being sold into slavery and the children were coming to San Juan & his pack for protection. No, they didn't mention any of that at all."

Scott & the rest of the pack looked on with expression's of both shock & disgust. Peter just stood there with a haunted look on his face. Like the story was bringing back memory's of the fire that took his pack.

"Well the hunters heard & automatically believed the peasants, who paid them so handsomely with the money from their slave ring."

"San Juan was far from cowardly but he knew a battle was inevitable, & the innocent's he was responsible for we're not warriors."

"As they were about to leave the barn they had meetings in one of his brothers was shot down & one of the little girls he watching out for got shot in the shoulder as she ran to cover. You see they hid just a few yards away using makeshift scopes made from calidascopes tied to their rifles in order to stay downwind so as their positions wouldn't be given away." He paused drinking the liquor down in one swig. "You see at that particular time San Juan was still a beta, albeit a very powerful beta but still. He managed to get the wounded & unwounded into safety but he had to pinpoint their location's & that was not easy. The wind picked up & he finally found that very distinctive scent, fear."

"The hunters were silent you see. They didn't give anything away, but their biggest weakness was arrogance & that's what cost them their lives. Heh, like Kate & Alison's mother."

again sorry I am extremely new to this so I really hope this doesn't deter you from reading & please review


End file.
